Bagheera
Bagheera the panther (Indian leopard) is one of the main protagonists from Disney's 1967 film The Jungle Book, its television series, and its sequel. He is voiced by Sebastian Cabot in the first film, both E.G. Daily and Dee Bradley Baker in the television series as a preteenage cub, and currently Bob Joles in the sequel. Background Bagheera is loosely based on the character of the same name from the original book by Rudyard Kipling. In the film, he starts off as the narrator, explaining how Mowgli came to live in the jungle. Bagheera cares deeply for Mowgli and his safety, though he doesn't openly show it. This concern leads Bagheera to take Mowgli to the man-village, where the boy would be safe from Shere Khan. Bagheera serves as a foil to Baloo. Whereas Baloo is more laid back and fun loving, Bagheera is more responsible and serious. Personality When first introduced in the film, Bagheera was presented as humble and extremely caring, rescuing an unknown creature from the perils one faces in the jungle alone. As the film goes through, Bagheera was shown to be rather intelligent and easily stressed. Like most adults, Bagheera is quickly annoyed by Mowgli's stubbornness during their trip to the Man-Village. In spite of the struggle, Bagheera continued to try to the best of his ability to take Mowgli to said village for his own good. At one point in the film, Bagheera actually gives up on Mowgli not wanting anymore of the hassle and abandons him. This separation was brief after Bagheera heard the powerful roar of a bear, quickly rushing back to rescue Mowgli and openly regretful to his prior decision to leave the man-cub. Bagheera also shares a frienemy relationship with Baloo the Bear. More often than not, Bagheera appears to hold an amount of dislike toward the bear but nonetheless has shown to hold a great brotherly bond. He acts as a foil as well. Appearances ''The Jungle Book Bagheera (who serves as the tritagonist in this film) is the first major character to appear in the film. He discovers the infant Mowgli amidst the debris of a wrecked canoe. Knowing that the man-cub would need nourishment, he brings Mowgli to a family of wolves who had recently had cubs. There, Mowgli is nurtured for 10 years, with Bagheera often stopping by to check on him. Ten years later, Shere Khan, the tiger, returns to the part of the jungle where the wolf pack lives, and threatens to kill the boy and all those who would protect him. As a result, the wolf elders decide to have Mowgli leave the pack, so Bagheera offers to take the boy to a man village, where Mowgli will be safe. Bagheera starts the journey that night, but runs into problems as stubborn Mowgli does not want to leave the jungle. Even the threat of Shere Khan and a run in with Kaa does not change the boy's mind. Aggravated, Bagheera leaves Mowgli on his own, but upon hearing a roar, quickly rushes back to Mowgli's aid. Much to his disdain, he discovers that the roar is none other than Baloo, who was playing with Mowgli. Bagheera declares that Mowgli must go back to the man-village, but Mowgli decides to stay with Baloo, who has promised to take care of Mowgli. Bagheera chooses to leave Mowgli in Baloo's care, knowing that Baloo will soon need his help. Soon enough, Mowgli is kidnapped by monkeys and Bagheera is called to assist in Mowgli's rescue. The rescue is successful, despite Baloo getting caught by the monkeys' leader, King Louie. That night, Bagheera talks with Baloo about the danger that Mowgli is in if he remains in the jungle, pointing not only to the kidnapping, but to the threat of Shere Khan. Shere Khan has threatened to kill Mowgli, and will not stop until the boy is dead. Baloo realizes that Bagheera is right, and prepares to tell Mowgli that he must return to the man-village. The next morning, Bagheera hears Baloo calling for Mowgli. Bagheera comes to find that Mowgli has run away, having felt betrayed by Baloo. Both animals rush off the find Mowgli. During the search, Bagheera runs into Colonel Hathi and his patrol, and enlists their help in finding Mowgli. But in doing so, he tips off Shere Khan, who was hidden nearby, that Mowgli is lost and alone. Bagheera does not appear until after Shere Khan has attacked Baloo, who was defending Mowgli. Believing Baloo to be dead, Bagheera eulogizes him, only for Baloo to awaken, calling for more. Bagheera is annoyed, going so far as to call the bear a fraud, but Mowgli is overjoyed. Bagheera later watches as Mowgli is lured into the man-village by a young girl. Pleased that Mowgli is safe, he heads back to the jungle with Baloo. The Jungle Book 2 In the second film, Bagheera's role is not as big. He is first seen watching in sympathy as Baloo dances with a dummy version of Mowgli. Bagheera's sympathy turns to fury as Baloo makes way for the Man-Village in an attempt to get Mowgli. Bagheera halts him over a a fallen tree bridge. Baloo avoids Bagheera having him result to plan b: Colonel Hathi and his troops. They create a giant wall to block Baloo, but the bear manages to escape through swimming underwater. Bagheera orders the troops to search but they're too bumbling to succeed. Later on, Bagheera is taking a walk through the jungle when Hathi and his troop come stampeding in his direction. They cram into a cave with Bagheera with them. Hathi informs Bagheera that man is in the jungle. By spying on them in the cave, Bagheera learns Mowgli is missing and immediately finds Baloo guilty. He pays a visit to Baloo but Mowgli is nowhere to be found. Oblivious to Bagheera, Mowgli is hiding in a close range. Baloo convinces Bagheera that he hasn't seen Mowgli and Bagheera departs. Near the end of the film, Bagheera is continuing his search for Mowgli when he witnesses another man-cub, Mowgli's adoptive brother Ranjan, atop Baloo's shoulders. He goes to investigate to find that Mowgli is being pursued by Shere Khan at that very moment. The follow leads to a hidden temple. While Baloo goes in to rescue Mowgli and his friend Shanti, Bagheera waits outside and watches over Ranjan. After Khan is defeated, Bagheera reunites with Mowgli and meets Shanti who is actually the girl that lured him into the village in the first film. Mowgli, Shanti and Ranjan rejoin their village. Bagheera is proud to see Baloo letting Mowgli go but becomes suspicious as Baloo's sorrow frown turns to a clever grin. The next day, it is revealed that Mowgli, Shanti and Ranjan, manged to create an agreement with the village leader to visit Baloo and Bagheera in the jungle everyday. Bagheera is last seen being chased by Ranjan, who enjoys playing with his tail, and walking with his friends as they reprise "The Bare Necessities". TaleSpin While Bagheera himself was left out of the television series, Shere Khan's team of elite panther pilots bare a striking resemblance to him. It is more than likely that these characters were modeled after him. Jungle Cubs A younger version of Bagheera appears in the spin off series, ''Jungle Cubs. E.G. Daily voices Bagheera in Season One, and Dee Bradley Baker took over in Season Two. Jungle Cubs shows that Bagheera lives together in a clubhouse with Baloo, Shere Khan, Kaa, Hathi, Louie. Bagheera is stated to be the youngest of the group. Like his older counterpart, he is very serious and solemn, but also has a preoccupation with cleanliness. When the cubs had a fantasy of what life would be like if they can have anything and everything they wanted, Bagheera revealed to desire to all the knowledge in the world. In spite of his adult counterpart, Bagheera can arguably be considered the weakest link in the group, often running away from danger. In a related topic, he appears to be a weak hunter as well. This is often brought up by Shere Khan who taunts the panther because of this. In Jungle Cubs: Born to Be Wild DVD, Bagheera, as an adult, spends his time trying to get Mowgli to the Man Village, although Baloo rather keep the man-cub around. House of Mouse Bagheera makes numerous cameo appearances in the animated series House of Mouse. Bagheera also appears in Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse, where he is seen sitting at a table with Baloo and later reappears during the ending song. Bagheera also makes his final return in Mickey's House of Villains, where he is seen for a split second in the kitchen before being locked away in there by numerous Disney villains. He later reappears after the villains flee from The House of Mouse. Video Games Bagheera has made a few vidoe game appearances including The Jungle Book, a game based off the film. The Jungle Book Groove Party In this video game, Bagheera plays a role mirroring that of the film's. However, when Bagheera first takes the tasks to take Mowgli to the Man-Village, Mowgli wishes to stay so Bagheera tests him. Even though he passes, Bagheera continues to make the trip. Disney Universe A costume of Bagheera is available as an add-on with The Jungle Book pack. Disney Parks Bagheera makes no live appearances in the theme parks around the world. However, his likeness can be found in a few places. Bagheera is featured in The Jungle Book's float in the Flights of Fantasy Parade in Hong Kong Disneyland. In the former Animal Kingdom show, Journey into the Jungle Book, Bagheera was featured as the narrator and supporting character, living out his role in the original film. Gallery Trivia *In the original book by Rudyard Kipling, Bagheera spoiled Mowgli, whereas in the film, he's more of a serious character. *In the original film Bagheera has a thick British accent, while in Jungle Cubs he speaks without an accent. *In the Russian dub of the film, Bagheera is for some reason changed into a female. *Ironically, Bagheera's name actually means "tiger" in Hindi. *In some parts of the first movie, like when he slapped Kaa's mouth to save Mowgli and when he grabbed Baloo's cheeks when he asked the bear to tell him what happened to Mowgli, Bagheera had five fingers and in other parts, like when he was demonstrating a lethal swipe at Baloo in their argument, he had four, whereas in the second movie he had five fingers when he was holding onto Colonel Hathi's tusks. Category:Cats Category:Heroes Category:The Jungle Book characters Category:Disney characters Category:Living characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Characters who narrate the story Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Wise Characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Disney Universe Suits Category:Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Main Protagonists